villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor (Metal Slug)
The Professor is a villain and playable character in Metal Slug Attack. He is a scientist and a former member of the Rebel Army who defected and joined the Mars People after taking an interest in their technology. History Extra Ops Signal Red The Professor improved the Invader Brain Robot, turning it into a Mars Brain Robot. Hearing of this General Morden sent Vita to stop him and destroy the robot. After Vita defeated the Brain Robot, the Professor attempted to kill her but ended up being knocked unconscious by the Rebel Army cyborg. However, a Ring Laser Mecha appeared and confronted Vita, prompting her to spare the Professor. Mad Scientists Taking an interest in Vita, the Professor built a Mars Mecha and attempted to learn more about her with the assistance of two Martians. The Professor confronted Navy, but the Rebel Army scientist easily defeated him. However, the Professor's two Martian cohorts distracted her and escaped with the Professor by teleporting away. To combat Vita, the Professor created Clone Abby, a clone of the Rebel Army's Abigail. To ensure unwavering loyalty from the clone, the Professor removed its ability to feel emotions. To test out the clone's abilities, the Professor sent Clone Abby to attack a Rebel engineering facility where the new Emain Macha twins were being manufactured. After the clone delivered heavy damage to the Drache Macha, the Professor announced to Abigail that he would improve on her clone before having Clone Abby it depart. With the information gathered from Clone Abby, the Professor was able to create Clone Betty, a copy of the Rebel Army's Beatrice, and deployed on a test run along with three Mars People. However, after Clone Betty is hacked by White Baby, the Professor has the group fall back and locks Clone Betty into fail-safe mode before removing the virus from it. The Professor contacts the Regular Army to inform them of a brainwashing treasure that is causing everyone to go on a rampage. The Regular Army eventually neutralize the signal and he is impressed with their actions, stating that he obtained a lot of information despite being a spectator. "Revival of Intention" When Ariadna returns from a "memory trip", the Professor states that she is no longer human and that all her feelings are gone. After noticing that he is running low that he is running low on materials to make equipment for the Mars People, the Professor sends the Gemini Twins to procure the materials for him. After the two return with the materials needed, the Professor congratulates the two for their successful mission and pats them on the head. He later sends out Clone Betty on a mission to obtain information regarding Amadeus' experiments and the clone asks him to make a tiger impression, though he refuses to do so out of embarrassment. When Clone Betty returns, having been defeated by Alma, he reassures it and states that it managed to obtain an acceptable amount of information. "Encounter of Unknown" The Professor assigns Halle her first mission. Fearing for her safety, the Mars People Pocket asks the Professor for assistance, to which the Professor responds by sending the Rugname to obliterate a new version of the Cabrakan. The Professor later took part in a fierce battle against the Rebel Army. In the struggle, the Professor fought Beatriz, only for their duel to be interrupted by the Great Mother's arrival, which prompts the Professor to flee along with the other Mars People. The Professor eventually finished work on the Mars Gigantalos, a robot he had initially begun working on while he was still in the Rebel Army. even surprising Percier. To test the Mars Gigantalos, the Professor sends it to attack a Rebel supply line. Following the battle, Percier goes to check up on him after applying some medical care to Gemini White The Professor was later ambushed Abigail at a Martian facility, catching the Professor off guard as he had previously thought that she had died fighting against Clone Abby. Cornered and with no way to defend himself, the Professor was quickly defeated by Abigail. Following his apparent death, a clone of the Professor in a golden Ring Laser Mecha, led a series of attacks on military installations across the world. "Christmas Wishes" Returning to Earth for Christmas, Percier and Marty make a wish to see the Professor again. Later, after having her Hodumi++ destroyed by Teleko and being left in the middle of a blizzard, Chloe comes across a silver-haired child with a high resemblance to the Professor in the distance. Another Story The Professor unleashed a "boreal matter" on the inhabitants of an island, causing them to become more aggressive. He was eventually confronted by Odette and Nova, who were investigating the source of the "boreal matter", and fights them with Rugname X. He eventually tells them that the "boreal matter" is only temporary and will soon wear off before departing. Nova attempts to go after him but is held back by Odette. Navigation Category:Metal Slug Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Neutral Evil